The United States Cochrane Center (USCC) proposes to host a meeting in July 2008 titled, "Translating Evidence into Quality Care: Getting the Message Out to Your Constituency." The target audience is health consumer advocacy groups interested in integrating understanding and interpretation of evidence-based healthcare (EBHC) into their advocacy activities. The objective of the meeting is to facilitate translation of research into practice and policy, by focusing on translating methodological and technical issues in the field of health services and intervention research. The specific aims of the meeting are to: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Build a critical mass of US-based consumer advocates trained to use and communicate the essential elements of EBHC. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Increase collaboration and partnership between the 27 member organizations of CUE, Cochrane Collaboration contributors, the USCC, other groups with scientist-consumer advocacy partnerships, policymakers, consumers, clinicians, government, and payers. [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. Provide training on EBHC and critical appraisal of the healthcare literature for consumer advocates; [unreadable] [unreadable] 4. Provide a forum for communication and methodological consultation on incorporating evidence into advocacy activities; [unreadable] [unreadable] 5. Contribute to improving the quality of healthcare through cooperative efforts to produce and use clinical evidence; [unreadable] [unreadable] 6. Increase awareness of, involvement in and contribution to the principles of EBHC generally, and the work of The Cochrane Collaboration specifically, among US consumers. [unreadable] [unreadable] Didactic sessions, workshops, case presentations, and discussion will be the educational approach. Through person-to-person communication, and the follow-up opportunities for collaboration and discourse, this meeting will bring together and train a core group of committed consumer advocates on the essential elements of EBHC and its translation into action. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]